


Best Friends Forever

by faraway529



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Reader-Insert, preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraway529/pseuds/faraway529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about a day with your best friend, the R5 boys + Ryland! (Attempted to be made gender neutral so that reader could be any gender.) || Requested by justallsmilesallday on Tumblr. || Originally Posted on my blog. (whatdoihavetodotoberikerschoice.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

Ross: You and Ross have been friends since you had both made it through the Billy Elliot Broadway auditions when you were kids which neither of you had actually gotten into, you didn’t really see him much now that he was so busy with his TV show and his band but today was one of his rare days off from both and the two of you had decided to spend it together. When Ross had days off he generally preferred to stay at home to hang out with friends. You decided that it would be fun and different to pick a random movie on Netflix that neither of you had seen, mute the sound, and then make up the dialog and plots. Both of you started out a bit quiet, only saying a few things about what you thought was going on, but by the end you were both crying of laughter and having joke filled arguments about whose ideas were better.

 

Riker: You met Riker on the set of Glee, you had been a member of another glee club in one of the competition episodes and the two of you had instantly become friends when you met. You were both sat on the couch in Riker’s living room completely bored when he shot up, a wicked smile spreading across his face as he got an idea of what to do. “Riker, what are you doing?” You asked cautiously as he started quickly walking throughout the house, returning to drop things in the middle of the living room floor before going off to retrieve the next item he needed.  When he’d finished there were two dining chairs, a pile of pillows and blankets of various sizes, obviously from several different rooms throughout the house, and a stack each of printer and construction paper. “We’re going to have a paper airplane war!” He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, before beginning to construct his fort and ammunition. You laughed lightly, shaking your head before getting up and starting to work preparing for battle.

 

Rocky: Rocky had been your best friend since you first started taking dance at the Rage. Today he had called you excitedly saying that he had seen something cool online and you needed to come over right now so that you could try it with him, his only hint being prepare to get messy. When you arrived at his house you saw him sitting on his porch, with a brand new twister game on his lap and several packages of Cool Whip and food coloring next to him as well as some spoons. You apprehensively got out of your car and slowly walked towards him. “You called me over here to play messy twister with you?” You asked him, looking at the smile on his face as he nodded, you definitely weren’t sure about this but figured, why not? The two of you got to work adding food coloring to the containers to create the colors of the game board before getting set up. As you looked down at the game board, the cream already starting to melt in the hot sun, only one thing crossed your mind; thank goodness for the years of dance making me flexible because this is going to hurt.

 

Ratliff: Your moms had been friends since the Ratliffs had lived in Wisconsin and over the years of them visiting each other you and Ellington had become good friends. You were currently staying with the Ratliff family since you had come for your school orientation at UCLA which you were transferring to from your school back in Wisconsin this year. You still had a few days before your orientation started and so you had more time to hang out with Ellington. This wasn’t your first time in LA but today Ell had decided that it would be fun for you both to spend the day doing all of the stereotypical tourist things around the city. You spent the entire day driving around and seeing the biggest tourist attractions including the Walk of Fame, the Hollywood sign, Venice beach, and all of Ellington’s other favorite tourist traps. It was hilarious to watch him as he went through the day trying to act like that overzealous tourist that needs to suck every bit out of each attraction, while corny it made the day that much better.

 

Ryland: You and Ryland had met during his time at school, even though he’d had to go back to home schooling because of the busy tour schedule, the two of you had continued to be close friends. You had just finished watching Ryland do one of his DJ shows while he was back in LA for a while. You were both extremely hungry and thought that it could be fun to go to Buffalo Wild Wings for the Boneless Thursday special and eat 50 cent boneless wings until you couldn’t eat any more. It was nice to just hang out with Ryland, like old times.

 

 


End file.
